Weird Chats
by Nother.one.bites.da.dust21
Summary: Randomness from years back, don't ask.
1. Chapter 1

Nick~bsbnc4evr

AJ~bsbajm4evr

Brain~bsbbl4evr

Kevin~bsbksr4evr

Howie~bsbhd4evr

Raven~harmonicastitches4evr

bsbnc4evr just signed on.  
bsbajm4evr just signed on.  
bsbbl4evr just signed on.  
bsbksr4evr just signed on.  
bsbhd4ever just signed on.  
harmonicastitches4evr just went away.(although she was still there watching the conversation.)

bsbnc4evr: guys, ur'll nevr believe who i saw in the park earlier.

bsbksr4evr: let me guess nick. another person playing a musical instrument.

bsbnc4evr: yeah....wait kevin, what does the s stand for in ur name?

bsbksr4evr: Scott, and don't change the subject. what did she/he looked like.

bsbnc4evr: well, she was like a female version of aj. except she couldn't walk on one of her ankles.

bsbajm4evr: so do u like this female version of me?

bsbnc4evr: when did u sign on?

bsbajm4evr: since u have been on....me, brain, and howie were all on.

harmonicastitches4evr came back from away.

harmonicastitches4evr: so i met this guy in the park earlier.

bsbnc4evr: wait who is this?

harmonicastitches4evr: no body u no.

bsbnc4evr: who were u talking to then?

harmonicastitches4evr: none of ur business.

bsbajm4evr: u should take care of that attitude of yours raven.

bsbnc4evr: wait u know her?

bsbajm4evr: yes she is my sister. now nick who were u talking about?

bsbnc4evr: a girl that could be the twin of u was at the park, and i gave her some pointers on how to play the harmonica.

harmonicastitches4evr: yea a twin of aj...yeah right.

bsbajm4evr: hey, have u forgotten something raven?

harmonicastitches4evr: what?

bsbajm4evr: that we're twins.

bsbnc4evr, bsbksr4evr, bsbhd4evr: WHAT????????

harmonicastitches4evr: SEE WHAT U DID?

harmonicastitches4evr signed off.

bsbajm4evr signed off.

bsbbl4evr: why did aj sign off?

bsbnc4evr: where have u been?

bsbbl4evr: playing b-ball.

bsbksr4evr: course u would cous.

bsbbl4evr: so y did aj sign off?

bsbnc4evr: don't worry about it.

bsbbl4evr signed off.

bsbnc4evr: did i say something?

bsbksr4evr signed off.

bsbhd4evr signed off.

bsbnc4evr: oh great i am the only one left.

bsbnc4evr signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick~bsbnc4evr

AJ~bsbajm4evr

Brain~bsbbl4evr

Kevin~bsbksr4evr

Howie~bsbhd4evr

Raven~harmonicastitches4evr

bsbnc4evr just signed on.  
harmonicastitches4evr just signed on.

harmonicastitches4evr: oh ur on.

bsbnc4evr: yeah...um listen about yesterday i am really sorry.

harmonicastitches4evr: not ur fault...i have a question.

bsbnc4evr:...um ok shoot.

harmonicastitches4evr: do u have blonde hair with blue eyes?

bsbnc4evr: yeah...y?

harmonicastitches4evr: u saw me again didn't u?

bsbnc4evr: what do u...wait ur the girl i been listening to on the harmonica?

harmonicastitches4evr: yeah surprised u didn't realize it was me by my name.

bsbnc4evr: yeah...u sounded alot better earlier than u did yesterday.

harmonicastitches4evr: thanks but i really want to quit playing the harmonica.

bsbnc4ever: y?

bsbajm4evr just signed on.

bsbajm4evr: hey guys wants going on?

bsbnc4evr: come on...don't quit. u were getting so much better.

bsbajm4evr: hello nick that is gross.

bsbnc4evr: oh hi aj.

harmonicastitches4evr: AJ.

harmonicastitches4evr has signed off.

bsbajm4evr: what happened between u and my sister nick?

bsbnc4evr: i can tell ur mad. bye.

bsbnc4evr has signed off.

bsbajm4evr: GREAT NOW I AM THE ONLY ONE ON.

bsbajm4evr has signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sry writer's block and I just found the thumbdrive with all my original stories on it…btw Merry Christmas Eve!

Nick~bsbnc4evr

AJ~bsbajm4evr

Brain~bsbbl4evr

Kevin~bsbksr4evr

Howie~bsbhd4evr

Raven~harmonicastitches4evr

bsbnc4evr just signed on.  
harmonicastitches4evr just signed on.

bsbnc4evr: y did u sign off when aj came on yesterday?

harmonicastitches4evr: didn't i already tell u earlier?

bsbnc4evr: probably...but i forgot.

harmonicastitches4evr: i am not going to tell u again.

bsbnc4evr: fine...but can u tell me y ur quitting?

harmonicastitches4evr: i don't feel like doing it anymore.

bsbnc4evr: wait was the reason u signed off yesterday because of aj not knowing that u r planning on quitting?

harmonicastitches4evr: yeah...so if he signs on...i will sign off again...and u can tell him if he isn't mad at u still for yesterday.

bsbnc4evr: y is he mad?

harmonicastitches4evr: because i signed off after u said 'something sick'...i don't even know what he is talking about.

jsfrmfriends4evr signed on.

harmonicastitches4evr: hey jackie. how r u?

jsfrmfriends4evr: hi to u too...i am fine...who else is on?

harmonicastitches4evr: nick...so u and jen allowed to come tonight?

jsfrmfriends4evr: i am...but i am not sure about jen.

angelinajindinlives4evr signed on.

angelinajindinlives4evr: hey guys...yes raven i am too.

harmonicastitches4evr: cool.

bsbajm4evr signed on.

bsbnc4evr: hey aj.

harmonicastitches4evr: see ya later guys...bye aj...bye nick

bsbnc4evr: see ya.

bsbajm4evr: bye?

angelinajindinlives4evr: see ya later.

jsfrmfriends4evr: yep see ya.

angelinajindinlives4evr signed off  
jsfrmfriends4evr signed off.  
harmonicastitches4evr signed off.

bsbnc4evr: hey aj...sorry bout yesterday.

bsbajm4evr: no problem...hey u wanna sleep over tonight?

bsbnc4evr: sure. i'll go get ready.

bsbajm4evr: sure bye.

bsbnc4evr signed off.

bsbajm4evr signed off.

AJ'S HOUSE AT 7PM...RAVEN'S POV.

I was waiting by the door for Jen and Jackie, when AJ, my stupid brother, came into the livingroom.

"What do you want Aj?"

"Sheesh your mean today. For your information, I am waiting for Nick to show up."

"Why is he coming?"

"Because mom said he could sleep over tonight."

"Oh."

"Your okay with that?"

"Yeah why?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Because why else will you tell him you want to quit the harmonica, when you didn't tell me?"

"Because I don't have to tell you every detail in my life."

"You use to."

"Yeah because you didn't hate me back then."

"Yeah and I don't now. Wait you think I hate you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because twins talk...and not through computer everyday...when they're talking with their friends. And because we haven't talked in awhile to each other."

"Don't worry we'll talk more okay?"

"Okay."

Aj hugged me, and I hugged him back,it was hard seeing as I couldn't stand without crutches, but we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Not a word of this to anyone...or else."

"Okay Raven. Oh hello Nick."

"Hey Aj. Hey Raven, how are you this evening?"

Before I could answer him the doorbell rang again. This time I answered it, and it was Jackie and Jen. This is it, the day they meet my family.


	4. Chapter 4

THE SLEEPOVER PART 2-AJ'S POV

Raven and her two friends went to Raven's room, which was on the first floor because of her being in a wheelchair. Nick and I went to the kitchen, and made snacks for ourselves.

"What do you want to eat Nick?"

"I don't know. What you have?"

"Pasta and more pasta."

"Pasta sounds good. What is that?"

"What?"

"That singing?"

"Oh it's Raven. She has many talents."

We could hear everything they were saying in Raven's room. So we stopped talking, and I tried to be quite while making the pasta, just to listen to what they were saying more clearly.

"You're related to one of the backstreet boys?"

"Don't sound so surprised Jackie, it isn't big."

"Yes it is, Raven. I bet you met the whole band."

"No I didn't, Jen, besides Aj, I only met Nick."

"Okay, so Raven, you've been to our house, right?

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you know that we both like one member each."

"Yeah, Jackie likes Nick and Jen likes Kevin."

"Yep. So, would you be able to introduce us?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because I just met Nick. I can introduce you guys to my brother though."

"Wait-What kind of brother?"

"What do you mean Jackie?"

"Like half brother, full brother, what kind?"

"Oh. He's my twin."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey you guys hungry?"

"Yep."

"Kay let's go find something to eat."

I just heard them get up from Raven's bed so I knocked on her door. One of her friends opened the door.

"What do you want Aj?"

"I want to know if you guys want any pasta."

"Sure," one of Raven's friends said. She was not too skinny, but not overweight either. She was a beautiful blonde, with hazel eyes, and she made me feel like I was on a cloud, "By the way, my name is Jen, or Jeni. In im sessions I am known as angelinajindinlives4evr. And this is my sister, Jackie. In im sessions she is known as jsfrmfriends4evr."


	5. Chapter 5

THE SLEEPOVER PART 3-Another Surprise

When AJ came back with Raven and her friends, there was a knock on the door. AJ went to get it, and we found out that it was Kevin. When Aj was getting the door, I got to know more about Raven and her friends. I found out that Jen was always shy, but she was talking more than Jackie because Jackie likes me. After I found that out, Jackie hit Jen and gave her a look saying that she would kill her.

"Who do you like, Jen?"

"Well Nick, I like (mumbles the name)"

"I'm sorry who?"

"She likes Kevin."

Now it was Jen's turn to give Jackie the same look that she gave Jen earlier.

"Don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks Nick," Jen said as AJ came back with Kevin.

"No Problem," I said as I looked behind Jen, "Hey Kev."

"Hey Nick, why are these three lovely girls here? Are you two keeping them hostage?"

This time Raven spoke before anyone else could, "I am Raven, AJ's twin, this is Jackie, and that is her sister, Jen," pointing to Jen and Jackie as she named them.

"Nice to meet you three," Kevin said, taking a bow. Jen blushed at that a lot.

Raven turned to Jackie and Jen, "Come on guys let's get food," leading them to the kitchen.

"So Kev what brings you here?"

"Well I was bored and it is a Friday, no one should stay home on a Friday."

"So true. Be right back guys," After that AJ went to the kitchen and came back out five minutes later, "Kevin want to sleep over?"

"Sure AJ. What we doing tonight?"

"Some games," I said with a glittering in my eyes.

"Nick what are you thinking?"

"Just some friendly truth or dare, and spin the bottle with your sister and her friends."

"No!"

"Come on AJ. Lighten up."

AJ was cut off before he could even start because Raven, Jen, and Jackie came out from the Kitchen.

"What are you saying no to AJ?"

"Some games I had in mind."

Jen asked with a 'wild girl' look in her eyes, "What kind of games, Nick?"

"Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle. Why you in?"

"No just asking," Jen said when trying so hard not to move her eyes to the left at all.

"Come on, you girls in the games would be helpful."

"Not you too, Kevin?"

"Sorry AJ, can't help it. I mean three cute girls here all night with us. How blind can you be AJ?"

At that Jen and Jackie giggled. Jen finally turned to Kevin, "k I am in."

Jackie turned around surprised, "Guess I am too."

"Awesome!"


	6. Chapter 6

GAMES GALORE!-Kevin's pov

"So what game first, Jen?"

Jen blushed as I said her name. She actually blushed so badly I didn't think she would be able to answer, but she did in a calm voice.

"Why ask me? I am no good at truth or dare and I really don't like spin the bottle that much."

"Then why did you say you're in?"

Jen turned to Nick on that one, "Because I like watching."

"Jen is more of the shy one," Jackie said.

"Jen can just watch then, but if we are play spin the bottle and it lands on her she has to play, ok Jen?"

"Whatever AJ, I'll play then, but only then."

"Ok, so now that is settled we play spin the bottle first."

So we all sat in a circle, except Jen who sat in a chair a little to the left of me. It was decided that I would spin first. Great!

I spun the bottle…..and it stopped a little to the left of me. I looked to where it was pointing and saw Jen, with her arms folded and her head back, eyes closed to the ceiling. I got up slowly and walk over to her, and kissed her on her lips. Jen didn't open her eyes, but she kissed back. I pulled away and sat back down.

The games went on and on. Jackie and Nick kissed, and Nick and Raven kissed. After that we quit because when AJ spun the bottle it landed on me. Jen laughed at that, I turned to look at her and she just shrugged….and blushed. We went on to Truth or Dare. Maybe I could just watch, like Jen was, that was what I was thinking when Nick called upon me. Great!

"So, Kevin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were marooned on an island with just one person, who would you want it to be?"

I mumbled out the answer.

"Sorry Kev, couldn't understand you."

It was my turn to blush as I looked at all the anxious faces, "Fine you really want to know….the person is Jen."

The questions got worse and everyone got mad at each other, like Nick got mad at me that I wouldn't want to be marooned on an island with him. AJ got mad at Raven because she said that when they were little she dressed him up in a dress and makeup, making him knock on all the doors on their street.

Before we knew it, it was midnight. Jen was already asleep on the couch bored from the game, and tired from the blushing. During the game, we all moved to the living room, but they excluded me from it because I wouldn't stop watching Jen sleep. She kept smiling in her sleep, and I was wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Hey Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"Coming to bed?"

I looked around seeing Raven, Jackie, and Nick all went to bed already. I turned to AJ, "I think I'll stay out here."

"Suit yourself."

After that he went to bed. Jen turned on the couch, now facing me, with her arm hanging off of the couch. She shivered as I went up and down on her arm with my fingers. I brought my hand up to her face, and put her hair behind her ear. Jen started to shiver really badly and it was hot in the room. So I got up and got the sleeping bag I brought here, covering her up. After that, I sat back down with my arms around my legs and my head down.

A weak voice said, "Kevin?"

I turned to Jen, and saw she was awake.

"Jen go back to sleep."

"You should get sleep too, Kevin," she didn't blush like she has been all day. So I reached up, feeling her forehead, and she was burning up.

"You're sick, aren't you?"

She tried to nod, but couldn't move. About five minutes later, she was back asleep. I got up and went to the kitchen. Grabbed a dishtowel, put ice in it, and came back to the living room. I sat down again and put the ice on Jen's head. I started to push her hair back, and she woke up again.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No the ice did."

I lifted her head up, sat down on the couch and put her head back down. She went back to sleep after smiling up at me. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I did.


	7. Chapter 7

GOING HOME-Jen's POV

At first, when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I looked up, and saw that my head was on Kevin's lap. I tried to sit up, but I felt sick, weak, and dizzy. When I fell back down, I heard a snap, and Kevin woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Kevin."

"It's no problem, Jen. How are you feeling?"

"Worse than ever. I tried to sit up and heard a snap. I think it was in my wrist."

Kevin lifted up my arm, touched my wrist, and watched as I winced at the pain.

"Sorry if I hurt you Jen."

"It's ok. You're helping me."

I tried to sit up again, so Kevin could get up.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get up so you could to get up too."

"And what makes you think I want to get up?"

I tried not to blush, not knowing if it would show up or not. I heard someone come into the living room, but I wasn't sure who.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Hey, Jackie. How did you sleep," Kevin asked, while stroking my hair.

"Good. Have you seen Jen at all yet?"

"Yes. She is lying on the couch right now. She is sick."

I started to fall asleep under the gentle touch of Kevin, as Jackie came up to me and put her cold hands on my head. Within seconds, her hands were warm.

"I'll be right back," she went in the direction of the kitchen, and came back with ice. She put the ice pack on my head, and it melted within seconds. Just then someone else came into the room, someone in a chair.

"Kevin, you can bring Jen into my room if you want. Just so no one else gets sick, and you have some privacy with her."

"Ok thanks Raven," Kevin said as he picked my head up, stood up, picked me up in his arms, and carried me to Raven's room. I fell asleep in his arms before we even got to raven's room.

A few hours later, I woke up in a car. I thought it was just a dream that we really didn't go to raven's house yet. Maybe we even didn't meet Raven yet. I sat up dizzy, and looked around.

"Jen, you need to lie down again."

It was Kevin. So it wasn't a dream, it really happened.

"Why are we in the car," I asked, while taking heavy breaths in between the words.

"We are going to the Hospital."

I became scared with that sentence. It must have showed on my pasty white skin because Kevin started to make small circles in my arm.

"Jen it's ok. I won't let them hurt you. We are just coming here because your temperature is at 110 degrees F."

"Ok. Who's driving?"

"AJ is. Nick stayed back with Raven and Jackie."

I wanted to say ok but I fell asleep again.

I heard talking. It was coming closer. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. The voices came closer and closer. I pulled one out from the small voices all over the place. I wanted to know what it was saying so badly. It was a girl's voice. Wait what happened to Kevin? I was getting scared again. The girl sounded so close but far away. It became clearer, like it was reaching out for me.

"What is going on with her, Kevin?"

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't come in yet."

"What will I tell my mom," I knew that voice as Jackie's. She sounded like she was crying. It became muffled; I think Kevin was comforting her.

"It's gonna be ok, Jackie," giving the speech to both of them. Just then the door opened.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?"

"To be truthful, I don't even know what is wrong with her."

"How do you not know?"

"Jackie, stop yelling."

"DON'T TELL ME TO STOP YELLING, I'LL YELL WHENEVER I WANT TO."

Before Kevin could say anything, I said, "Jackie, please stop yelling?"

Jackie stopped at that point and Kevin came to my side, and kissed my forehead. I leaned back into the pillow, and looked at my arm. I closed my eyes really fast after that.

"Jen, are you ok?"

"No, I hate needles."

Kevin laughed and I opened my eyes. Then I closed them again, in pain, thinking of a nice beach with Kevin somewhere far away. I opened my eyes again just far enough to see Kevin's face. Then I heard beeping, my heart was going faster, Kevin looked up in horror, Jackie in sadness. I closed my eyes again letting my head fall to my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

GOING HOME-Jen's POV

At first, when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I looked up, and saw that my head was on Kevin's lap. I tried to sit up, but I felt sick, weak, and dizzy. When I fell back down, I heard a snap, and Kevin woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Kevin."

"It's no problem, Jen. How are you feeling?"

"Worse than ever. I tried to sit up and heard a snap. I think it was in my wrist."

Kevin lifted up my arm, touched my wrist, and watched as I winced at the pain.

"Sorry if I hurt you Jen."

"It's ok. You're helping me."

I tried to sit up again, so Kevin could get up.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get up so you could to get up too."

"And what makes you think I want to get up?"

I tried not to blush, not knowing if it would show up or not. I heard someone come into the living room, but I wasn't sure who.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Hey, Jackie. How did you sleep," Kevin asked, while stroking my hair.

"Good. Have you seen Jen at all yet?"

"Yes. She is lying on the couch right now. She is sick."

I started to fall asleep under the gentle touch of Kevin, as Jackie came up to me and put her cold hands on my head. Within seconds, her hands were warm.

"I'll be right back," she went in the direction of the kitchen, and came back with ice. She put the ice pack on my head, and it melted within seconds. Just then someone else came into the room, someone in a chair.

"Kevin, you can bring Jen into my room if you want. Just so no one else gets sick, and you have some privacy with her."

"Ok thanks Raven," Kevin said as he picked my head up, stood up, picked me up in his arms, and carried me to Raven's room. I fell asleep in his arms before we even got to raven's room.

A few hours later, I woke up in a car. I thought it was just a dream that we really didn't go to raven's house yet. Maybe we even didn't meet Raven yet. I sat up dizzy, and looked around.

"Jen, you need to lie down again."

It was Kevin. So it wasn't a dream, it really happened.

"Why are we in the car," I asked, while taking heavy breaths in between the words.

"We are going to the Hospital."

I became scared with that sentence. It must have showed on my pasty white skin because Kevin started to make small circles in my arm.

"Jen it's ok. I won't let them hurt you. We are just coming here because your temperature is at 110 degrees F."

"Ok. Who's driving?"

"AJ is. Nick stayed back with Raven and Jackie."

I wanted to say ok but I fell asleep again.

I heard talking. It was coming closer. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. The voices came closer and closer. I pulled one out from the small voices all over the place. I wanted to know what it was saying so badly. It was a girl's voice. Wait what happened to Kevin? I was getting scared again. The girl sounded so close but far away. It became clearer, like it was reaching out for me.

"What is going on with her, Kevin?"

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't come in yet."

"What will I tell my mom," I knew that voice as Jackie's. She sounded like she was crying. It became muffled; I think Kevin was comforting her.

"It's gonna be ok, Jackie," giving the speech to both of them. Just then the door opened.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?"

"To be truthful, I don't even know what is wrong with her."

"How do you not know?"

"Jackie, stop yelling."

"DON'T TELL ME TO STOP YELLING, I'LL YELL WHENEVER I WANT TO."

Before Kevin could say anything, I said, "Jackie, please stop yelling?"

Jackie stopped at that point and Kevin came to my side, and kissed my forehead. I leaned back into the pillow, and looked at my arm. I closed my eyes really fast after that.

"Jen, are you ok?"

"No, I hate needles."

Kevin laughed and I opened my eyes. Then I closed them again, in pain, thinking of a nice beach with Kevin somewhere far away. I opened my eyes again just far enough to see Kevin's face. Then I heard beeping, my heart was going faster, Kevin looked up in horror, Jackie in sadness. I closed my eyes again letting my head fall to my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

BACK TO THE CHATROOM-10 YRS LATER

Nick~blondieboy

AJ~sunguy

Brain~ballguy

Kevin~sadguy

Howie~urhow

Raven~nochair

Jackie~savanna

Jen~Missed

Blondieboy has signed on  
Savanna has signed on  
Sadguy has signed on  
Missed has signed on

Blondieboy: hey evry1…hey Jackie.

Savanna: Hey Nick….hey Kevin.

Sadguy: hey guys…what's up?

Blondieboy: nm u?

Sadguy: nm bored.

Missed: hey guys

Savanna: hey who r u?

Missed: My name is Jen. Y?

Savanna: Just wondering…how did u find out about this room?

Missed: ummm…I had it on my list for the past ten years.

Sadguy: isn't that when we found it and raven came on?

Blondieboy: yeah it is.

Missed: isn't Raven the twin of backstreet boy AJ?

Sadguy: How did u no that?

Missed: I was one of her best friends….with my sister. Of coarse every1 thought I died.

Savanna: y does every1 think u died?

Missed: ummm because I actually did…in the hospital…the doctor didn't no what was wrong with me….my sister kept yelling and I told her to stop…then I closed my eyes…when I woke up every1 was gone from the room but the doctor….and he said I was fine to leave….I haven't been in the hospital since.

Savanna: what day was it?

Missed: ummm ten yrs ago on February 11…y?

Savanna: cuz I was there with Kevin that day.

Missed: what was ur name on here 10 yrs ago?

Savanna: ummm…it was jsfrmfriends4evr…y?

Missed: rly? Wait Jackie?

Blondieboy went away  
Sadguy went away

Savannaluvsblondieboy: u no me?

Missed: yes.

Savanna: what was ur name 10 yrs ago?

Missed: angelinajindinlives4evr

Savanna: omg sis I thought u died.

Missed: yeah so did every1 else….I still didn't get a chance to meet howie or brain yet either.

Savanna: lol….u should hang out with us again.

Missed: hopefully I don't get sick again. Although I did like how Kevin was acting when I was.

Savanna: wow so when do u want to hang out n catch up?

Missed: ummm anytime…listen my publisher is here…can u tell every1 that I am alive and well…mainly Kev?

Savanna: sure bi

Missed: bi Jackie.

Missed has signed off.  
Blondieboy came back  
Sadguy came back  
Ballguy signed on  
Nochair signed on  
Sunguy signed on

Blondieboy: what we miss Jackie?

Savanna: ummm…that girl who was on had to go she was meeting a publisher.

Sadguy: did u find out who she was?

Savanna: yeah.

Sunguy: hey guys who we talking about?

Nochair: hey what's up?

Ballguy: yo ppl wass up?

Urhow signed on.

Savanna: ummm...u rly want to know kev?

Sadguy: yeah who?

Urhow: who we talking about?

Ballguy: idk howie.

Savanna: it was Jen….apparently she didn't die. She is alive and well.

Every1: ….

Nochair: all this time n she didn't contact us?

Savanna: well we all moved around she probably could find us….plus if she came on here at all we wouldn't have been on cuz we forgot all about it right?

Nochair: true….so we gonna hang out today?

Every1: yep.

Every1 signed off.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10- CAFÉ RUN-INS AND OLD FRIENDS-Jen's pov

I was sitting at a café me and Jackie use to go to waiting for my publisher. I am actually surprised that I came back to my home after so long, and got on the chatroom to find Jackie doing well with Nick. I feel sorry for Kevin though, and I feel so bad for not connecting with them sooner but no one has been in the chatroom and I tried to call home but my whole family moved, probably too sad about my 'death' to live there anymore. I didn't know where anyone was living anymore.  
I looked around for my publisher then got up and went to get a drink from the counter. I looked to the door as it opened hoping for my publisher, but it was a group of 27 or 28 year olds. None of them looked familiar. As I got to the counter, two of them got behind me.  
"What can I get for you today, miss?"

I wondered if they still have my favorite, "Do you still have a Shamrock smoothie?"

"We do. How many do you want?"

"One please."

"No problem."

I got my smoothie and sat back down waiting for my publisher. I decided to go back on the chatroom, and saw that no one was on. Great maybe I am getting on at the wrong time. I shut down my internet and opened my story just as Maria, my publisher came.

"Hello Maria."

"Hello Jen. Are you ready for us to go over your book?"

"Yes I am."

"Well it was very interesting. I love how it is like a children's book, like it is gentle. But it also could hit home with teens and adults. I showed it to my 5 and 13 year old daughters, and afterward they wouldn't stop saying how much they love it."

"Thank you, Maria."

"I also talked to my co-workers and we all think it would be a nice movie. What do you think about that?"

"Could I call you about it on a later date? I need time to think it over."

"Sure. Well that is all I wanted to meet up for. I have another engagement to get to, so I bid you good-bye Jen."

"I also bid you good-bye, Maria."

As Maria walked away, the waiter came up to me.

"I haven't seen you around here lately, Jen."

"Wow you look good John. How have you been?"

"Great. And you?"

"I have been great too."

"May I ask why you're not with your sister? And who that woman you were talking to was?"

"First, I don't know where my sister is right now. Second is that I was just talking to my publisher, she wants to make a book I wrote into a movie."

"That is great news. Take lunch on me for that."

"No I possibly can't do that."

"You must. It is on me. And if you don't, I'll fear you don't like me."

"Come on John, you're like my brother."

"Yeah is that why I recognized you and your sister didn't?"

"What do you mean? Jackie isn't here, is she?"

"Yes she is. She is right over there," He said pointing at the group that came in when I went to the counter.

"Jackie, can you come here please?"

"Sure John," at that statement the guy with blonde hair, I'm guessing Nick, glared at John.

"What's up, John?"

John pointed at me, "Recognize her?"

"Not really no. Should I?"

"John what is the world coming to when people recognize their friends that are like family but their real family don't recognize them at all," I asked, not expecting a answer from him, but just so I could see the look on Jackie's face, "Hey Jackie."

"Jen, is that you?"

"Finally you get it."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Bye John."

I got up and hugged Jackie, and she hugged back weirdly. I don't blame her through, last time she saw me I was dead.

"It's like seeing a ghost, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I thought you were meeting with a publisher."

"Yeah, I already met with her."

"So you wrote a book finally?"

"I wrote a book about six years ago."

"Really, But wouldn't you have meet with her then, unless you wrote another one."

"I did meet with her then, and I didn't write another one. She said her co-workers agree on making it a movie, because about all of the 1 billion people who read it were moved."

"That is awesome, Jen. I am so proud of you. So I got a question?"

"Okay, shoot."

"Why didn't you try to contact us?"

"Oh boy, I knew this was going to come up. I actually did try, I tried to call home but no one picked up, tried cells but they were disconnected, and I even tried the chatroom too, but no one has been on until today."

"Yeah, sorry about all that, we all moved and I went traveling with raven and the boys. We actually just got back here."

"Wow. Well I got out of my coma four years ago and started to write a book, finished it in the same year, and traveled signing autographs for it, so I just got back here too."

Just then two guys from the group Jackie was with came up. I guessed Nick because of his hair, and Kevin because of his eyes. I blushed looking at the table.

"Hey are you coming back over with us Jackie?"

"I'll be over in a second, Nick."

"Ok, Jackie," After that, Nick walked back, but Kevin sat down.

I looked up surprised, making eye contact with Kevin. I certainly knew it was him now. I was surprised to see surprise in his eyes.

"Hello Kevin, how have you been?"

Jackie walked over to nick at that point.

"You knew it was me?"

"Not until we made eye contact."

"Same here, you might have changed but your eyes will always be hazel."

"And your eyes will always be brown."

"So how have you been?"

"Uh-huh, not answering that."

"Why are you not answering it, Jen?"

"Because I asked you how you have been first."

"That is because I avoided it," I gave him a glare,"Fine, I have been miserable."

"Why have you been miserable Kevin?"

"How do you not except me to when I missed you so much?"

"You missed me that is sweet."

I had to laugh at his face, then when he looked at me mad. I got up and kissed his lips, and he smiled into my lips.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I have been wishing that I could kiss you for ten years, and now you are here kissing me."

"Ironic isn't it? I wished for the same thing."


	11. Chapter 11

A MONTH LATER

Nick~blondieboy

AJ~sunguy

Brain~ballguy

Kevin~kevluvskira

Howie~urhow

Raven~nochair

Jackie~savanna

Jen~kiraluvskev

Nochair has signed on  
Kiraluvskev has signed on  
Savanna has signed on

Nochair: hey Jen! Hey Jackie!

Savanna: someone's happy…

Kiraluvskev: yeah….what's up Raven?

Nochair: wanna come over?

Savanna: sure…we just have to watch Jen and make sure she doesn't get sick again.

Kiraluvskev: Haha very funny Jackie.

Savanna: srry I had to.

Nochair: so do u?

Kiraluvskev: sure….wait r we gonna spend the night?

Nochair: h/o I'll go ask.

Nochair went away.

Kiraluvskev: do do do do do do do do do do do do

Savanna: Bored much Jen?

Kiraluvskev: yes very.

Nochair came back

Nochair: yes u guys can if u want.

Kiraluvskev: awesome…I'll go get ready then.

Savanna: me 2….c ya later.

Nochair: kk guys bye.

Kiraluvskev signed off  
Nochair signed off  
Savanna signed off.  
Kevluvskira signed on  
Blondieboy signed on.  
Sunguy signed on

Sunguy: Hey guys wanna sleepover tonight?

Kevluvskira: sure.

Blondieboy: heck yes.

Kevluvskira: excited much Nick?

Blondieboy: srry.

Sunguy: quite alright….c ya later guys.

Kevluvskira: yep

Blondieboy: c ya.

Blondieboy signed off  
Kevluvskira signed off  
Sunguy signed off.


	12. Chapter 12

LATER THAT DAY…..Raven's POV

I sat on the couch next to my twin brother, AJ, as he flipped through the TV channels waiting for something.

"Ok I can't wait any longer AJ what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry not telling."

I got up and took the remote from him.

"Hey give that back!"

"Not til you tell me."

"NEVER!"

"Fine," I threw the remote under the couch, and sat back down.

"Great, just great! Now I have to get up and change the channel."

"Wow you're actually get off your lazy butt and change the channel?"

He glared at me, and then sat back down. I got the remote from under the couch and changed the channel from mtv, with him and his friends new hit record 'incomplete' on it, to Hannah Montana.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Wow can you be anymore of a crybaby?"

"Change it back."

Sometimes I think I am the older one.

"Not til you tell me."

"Never."

I turned off the TV and put the remote down. I turned to AJ with an evil grin on my face, while rolling up my sleeves.

"What?"

"Nothing," After that I started to tickle him, and he blurted out that Kevin and Nick are coming over for the night. Tickling gets anything out of him.

"Thank you AJ for that information."

"What are you keeping from me now?"

"Nothing," It was his turn to tickle me and hear me blurt.

"I stole your ice cream. Happy I told you?"

"I knew that, what else are you keeping?"

He tickled me some more, "Fine Jackie and Jen are coming too. Happy now?"

"Yes very. It's going to be fun, hopefully Jen doesn't get sick again."

"I know."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and seeing as I was closer, I got it.

"Hey Nick! Hey Kev!"

"Hey Raven! You know you're gonna be the only girl here tonight?"

"No I didn't."

Both boys looked confused, and I just shook my head as the bell was ringed. I went to get the door again.

"See told you guys I didn't plan on being the only girl here tonight."

Just then Jackie, Jen, and I all came into the living room, where the three boys were sitting. Jen ran up to Kevin and kissed him, Jackie did the same to Nick.


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Day in the chatroom

Nick~blondieboy

AJ~sunguy

Brain~ballguy

Kevin~kevluvskira

Howie~urhow

Raven~nochair

Jackie~savanna

Jen~kiraluvskev

Sunguy signed on.

Kiraluvskev signed on.

savanna signed on.

urhow signed on.

kiraluvskev: hey guys.

Sunguy: hey Jen.

(random person signed on n starts to dance to fun from spongebob).

Kiraluvskev: great i hate spongebob.

Random person: 0.o

Kiraluvskev: what?

Random person: i use to know someone who hated spongebob...i went to high school with her...her name was jeni basinski.

Kiraluvskev: great i hate spongebob n i have a stalker. who r u ne way?

Random person: My name is Kate Lopez n i am everywhere but no wheres.

Kiraluvskev: OMG KATE! *hugs her*

Kate: o...k...who r u?

Kiraluvskev: I am Jeni...jeni basinski.

Kate: prove it.

Kiraluvskev: let's see...i came to cheektowaga in the middle of 8th grade u were in sixth...ummm we were at the sleepout for the homeless together...ur father is miguel also known as mr. Lopez Dude...by me of course...friends with meri and sumer...u were on and off with matt...should i keep going?

Kate: OMG JEN! *hugs her back*

Savanna: Back.

Kiraluvskev: u left?

Savanna: yeah...who is kate?

Kate: i am kate lopez...u?

Savanna: omg hey kate it's been to long...what r u doing on this chat...i am jackie.

Kate: boredness...omg Jackie! *hugs her*

Savanna: *hugs back*

Kate: so what u guys been up to?

Kiraluvskev: nm hanging out with kev n raven mostly.

Savanna: same but replace kev with nick.

Kate: what about aaron?

(aaron signs on as ihc)

Savanna: idk...i haven't heard from aaron in awhile.

Ihc: hey all.

Savanna: hi

Kate: hi

Kiraluvskev: hey...wait who r u?

Ihc: my chat name means i hate cameron...he is my cousin.

Kiraluvskev: who doesn't hate a cameron...what's ur name?

Savanna: lol...mostly cameron from high school.

Kiraluvskev: heck yeah.

Ihc: my name is aaron...what high school did u guys go 2?

Savanna: cheektowaga central high school.

Ihc: u must no my cousin then...cameron reardon.

Savanna: 0.o

Ihc: what?

Kiraluvskev: y did u have 2 bring that name up for...he is stupid n ugly,,,,wait he is ur cousin?

ihc: yes y?

Kiraluvskev: did u date some1 named Jackie frietag?

(blondieboy signed on.)

ihc: yes...i don't no what happened to her though.

Blondieboy: hey jackie hey jen hey every1 else.

Savanna: hey nick.

Kiraluvskev: hey nick.

Ihc: hi?...so y did u what to no kira?

Blondieboy: her name isn't actually kira u no...it's jen.

ihc: oh i didn't no that...thx.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiraluvskev: cuz i hated a cameron reardon in high school who was the cousin of my sister's bf/fiance.

blondieboy: ...

Ihc: wait jen...jackie's sister...kate's friend...chocolate jen?

Kiraluvskev: yep that's me...wait chocolate where?

Savanna: (not paying attention to chat...goes to nick n kisses him)

Blondieboy: (kisses jackie back)

Kiraluvskev: ewww jackie n nick get a room please.

Savanna: (sticks tongue out at jen)...fine...(pulls nick to jen's room)

Kate: lol nice.

Kiraluvskev: not what i meant...brb...(goes to kick them out of my room).

Savanna: (comes back supporting a bruised eye)

Kate: what happened?

Savanna: jen happened.

(kate faints cuz edward cullen just walked in.)

kiraluvskev: (helps kate)

eddy! :): what's up my family...oops wrong room.

(eddy! :) signs off.)

Kiraluvskev: omg did edward just come in here?

Savanna: looks like it.

(kiraluvskev is now known as jeni)

Kate: whoa what happened n y am i on the floor?

Jeni: edward cullen came in the room.

(kevluvskira signed on)

(kevluvskira is now known as kev)

kev: hey all...hey jen.

Jeni: Kev! *tackles him n kisses him while laying on top of him*

kev: *smiles into the kiss n pulls jen closer*

Savanna: my turn...get a room kevin n jen.

Kev: fine *pulls jen to random room*

Jeni: *laughs cuz we end up in nick's room*

Blondieboy: OH HELLZ NO! *supporting a broken arm*

kate: who knew jen was so violent.

Jeni: lol...thx.

Savanna: not funny.

(ihc has signed off.)

blondieboy: (goes to room to find jen n kevin on my bed...kevin has no shirt) OH MY GOD!

Savanna: (runs to nick n tries to calm him down)

Blondieboy: (runs at kevin n my broken arm hit my bedpost n i double over in pain.)

(cclives4evr has signed on)

cclives4evr: dammit wrong room...where the heck is the twilight rooms?

Jeni: ummmm...ok.

savanna: omg nick u ok?

blondieboy: not rly my arm is broke from ur sister n i hit it against the bedpost.

jeni: (grabs kevins hand n sneaks out of nick's room into jackie's room)

kev: lol (follows her)

savanna: get out of my room.

kate: wow.

A/N: Just to let you guys and girls know, I do not hate anyone mentioned in this story, this story is from years ago before I got to know ppl.


	15. Chapter 15

(savanna is now known as jai)  
(blondieboy is now known as nick)

cclives4evr: (wraps nicks arm up)

nick: wait who r u?

(cclives4evr is now known as carlisle)

jeni: omg hey carlisle.

carlisle: hey jen...how has the past 6 yrs been 4 u?

Kev: (starting to get jealous)

jeni: good...kev don't get jealous...carlisle is the one doctor who could help me 6 yrs ago.

eddy:) signed on.

eddy:): omg this chat again...where is the family's chat.

carlisle: idk edward.

eddy:): daddy!

kate: omg...*faints again cuz of edward*

eddy:): what i do?

carlisle: (helps kate) ed get out.

eddy:): omg y do i have to leave?

jazzy signs on.  
ally signs on.

jazzy: this isn't our chat.

ally: i saw this coming...man these ppl need help with clothes.

jazzy: alice!

ally: Jazzy!

jeni: o...k...this is becoming to weird.

Kev: (drags jen out of here n into random room with spongebob all over the place)...oops

Jeni: (walks from kate's room to my room locking the door behind me)

Kev: (goes to jen's room n knocks on her door)

jai: y kate's room?

Kev: i'm srry

jai: who u talking 2?

Kev: jen.

Jeni: (turns on radio to 106.5 n doesn't listen to kevin)

Kev: (sits by jen's door) i am not leaving.

Jeni: *doesn't care*

eddy :) signs off.  
ally signs off  
jazzy signs off  
carlisle signs off.  
jeni is now known as kai~unloved~.

kev: jen that is not true ily.

kai~unloved~: it's not jen ne more.

jai: (pushes kevin away from the door n unlocks the door with key locking it behind me)

kev: hey no pushy.

jai: (inside talking to jen)

kai~unloved~: (not talking to her)

(everyone hears something break).

urhow is now known as howie.

howie: wow weird chat...n what broke?

kev:(runs to jen's room n sees that the door is off it's hinges...walks in n sees jackie on the bed n jen in the corner with her head down...walks over to jen n sits down).

kai~unloved~: (looks up with blood on my face n hands...runs to the window n jumps out of it).

nick: y is there blood on her face n hands?

kev: idk.

nick: (goes to jackie to see if there is blood on her n feels relieved that there isn't...turns to kevin) y did u have to take her into kate's room?

kev: i didn't mean to.

kate: (wakes up finally n tries to find every1...goes to jen's room) y is there blood everywhere?

kev: (runs outside, gets in a car, and drives away).

kate: o...k...where is jen?

nick: don't know. (goes to jackie n tries to wake her up)

jai: (wakes up) omg where is jen?

nick: don't no y?

jai: she broke 1 of her glass artworks n tried to pick it up but cut herself on her hands...n then i fainted from the looks of her blood...it made me think of her in the hospital again.

nick: (holds jackie) it's ok jackie...she'll b fine.

(away from the chatroom jen's pov)

why am i bleeding, i shouldn't be bleeding. carlisle said i shouldn't bleed anymore. i hear a car coming my way...i know that car...kevin. i can't have him see me like this. i run faster and start to get tired. this isn't right, carlisle said i shouldn't get tired anymore either.


	16. Chapter 16

(back in the chatroom)

jai: (sits on the couch n watches mtv)

nick: (sits with her)

mc signs on  
sum signs on.

mc: hey

sum: hey

kate: hi...what who r u 2?

mc: my namez meri countryman.

sum: n i am sumer whitaker.

kate: Omg Sumer! Meri!

mc: wait kate lopez?

kate: yes

mc: OMG *hugs her*

sum: *hugs kate*

jai: dogpile on kate...lol.

kate: (buried under hugs) shut it jackie.

mc: Jackie! *hugs her*

sum: *hugs her 2*

kate: dogpile on jackie now lol.

jai: shut it kate!

mc: jackie, where's jen?

jai: (starts 2 get worried again)

nick: (comes up behind jackie n hugs her at her waist) she'll be fine jackie...i bet that her n kev walks in any minute now.

(kevin walks in with jen sleeping in his arms)

kev: (lays jen on couch n wraps her hands up)

mc: what happened to jen?

kev: i accidently pulled her into kate's room n she overreacted...too much spongebob by the way kate.

kate: wow that seems so long ago...n if its too much don't take her into my room...take her into nick's it was funny the first time.

jai: lol...btw good timing kev.

kev: y was it good timing?

nick: not funny kate...it was good timing cuz i told jackie that i bet u n jen walk in ne minute n u did.

kev: i guess that was good timing...try it with one million dollars now...lol.

nick: (tries)

(everyone hears "I always feel like somebody's watching me" as the gieco money comes in).

Gieco Money: I am the $ u could b saving with Gieco...yes Lisa Nash i am bothering u again.

Jai: ummm...Gieco $...lisa nash isn't in here.

Gieco money: crap she was here yesterday.

jai: she was?

LDNFKB signed on.

LDNFKB: hello

jai: hi

Gieco Money: hi lisa.

LDNFKB: Bad enough i deal with my kids doing it but now a random person in a chat full of ppl i don't no?

Jai: lol mom.

LDNFKB: jackie...(hugs her)

Jai: (hugs back)

Gieco Money: (starts singing theme song as i watch lisa)

LDNFKB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LDNFKB signs off.


	17. Chapter 17

jai: lol.

kev: (lifts jens head n sits on couch putting jen's head on my lap...starts stroking her hair)

jai: careful she needs sleep.

kev: i no she does i am being careful.

jen: *stirs alittle in sleep*

jai: kev i told u to be careful.

kev: i am.

jen: *wakes up alittle n opens my eyes looking around n seeing meri n sumer here...gets up rly fast n hugs both of them."

kev: *looks surprised at how fast she moved*

jen: get use to it kev...i am always in a rush for something even if i don't no it.

jai: *hugs jen*

mc: *hugs back*

jen: *hugs back* where's sumer?

mc: don't no...her n kate stopped talking on here once the gieco money came in.

jen: to bad mom isn't here then.

jai: she actually did come in then gieco money tortured her with the song so she left.

jen: man n i missed it... :(

jai: yep.

brian signed on.  
aj signed on.  
scott summers signed on.  
rav signed on.

kev: hey brian aj n raven.

rav: hey kev.

brian: hi

aj: hey

scott summers: hello room.

jen: weird chat..who is scott?

scott summers: i am.

kev: jen u should have seen it earlier.

jen: i did kinda b4 u took me into kate's room.

kev: *smiles*

kate: wow that is all u can do kev?

jen: kate where have u been?

sum: me n kate went to get ice cream.

kate: *looks at her evily* no we didn't.

jen: *looks in the hands n sees panda paws ice cream in kate's...grins evily* u r lying kate.

kate: *tries to hide the ice cream* i don't no what ur talking about.

jen: *goes over to kate n pulls out panda paws from the bottom making the rest of the ice cream fall to the floor*

kate: man u love ur panda paws don't u jen.

jen: *sits on couch n licks the ice cream from the container getting it on my chin n nose* yep

kev: *goes to kitchen then comes back n sits on couch with jen n gives her a spoon* use this jen.

jen: * takes spoon but doesn't use it...continues licking ice cream*

jai: kev it is useless to try n give her a spoon.

kate: JEN!

jen: what?

kate: GET OVER HERE N HELP ME CLEAN THIS ICE CREAM SINCE U MADE IT ALL FALL.

jen: *ignores kate n continues licking panda paws*

jai: it is useless kate.

kate: FINE *cleans up ice cream*

scott summers: okay i am gonna leave now bye.

every1: bye

scott summers signed off.  
hp signed on.

jai: where is nick?

nick: sorry blacked out 4 a moment.

jai: wow nick.

nick: what?

jai: *leaving room* nothing nothing at all.

nick: *follows her* tell me.

jen: *finishes ice cream n its all over face* that was good.

kev: although u have it all over urself.


	18. Chapter 18

jen: *sticks tongue out at kev*

kev: *kisses her then pulls away*

jen: lol

kev: what?

jen: u have ice cream on u now...lol.

kate: wow...u actually look better kev.

jen: lol *gets up n walks to kitchen*

kev: *glares at kate then follows jen*

kate: WHAT ITS TRUE! *walks into kitchen to see that jen n kev r having a water war* wow atleast u guys got the ice cream off.

kev: *trying to get off the floor* i no.

jen: *starts to spray kev with the sink hose*

kate: u gonna get water all over the place.

jen: *turns to kate n sprays her* so its jackies house n its refreshing.

kate: *is sprayed...n thinking for a moment* true for both of them.

hp: o...k... i came into the wrong chat again.

jen: *sprays hp with hose*

hp: I AM HARRY POTTER N SCHOOL IS FOR LOSERS!

kate: omg harry potter.

hp: yes?

kate: it's u...

hp: yes.

st signed on.

st: i am gonna kill u all

kate: who r u?

st: SWEENEY TODD DAMMIT!

kate: 0.o

jen: 0.o

st: next one to make that face is dead.

LDNFKB signs on.

gieco money: 0.o

st: that is it *kills gieco money*

LDNFKB: FINALLY!

jen: lol...yay mom is here.

jai: mom u have to b happy now...no more gieco money.

LDNFKB: kinda i still have ur sisters.

lina signs on.

*lina n jen start to sing "i always feel like somebody's watching me" n sweeney todd starts dancing to the beat*

LDNFKB: I THOUGHT U WERE ON MY SIDE TODD.

st: i like this song. *reserrects the gieco money*

*gieco money starts to sing with lina n jen*

LDNFKB: O MY GOSH! *goes insane*

lina: u no u love us mom.

jen: wow lina is just like me...*turns to look at kev n doesn't find him newhere* where the heck is kev?

jai: OMG LINA *hugs her*


	19. Chapter 19

jen: o right srry...OMG LINA *hugs her*

lina: oof...OMG JACKIE JEN *hugs back*

jen: is ne1 gonna answer me?

kev: about what?

jen: i asked where kev was...wait u r kev *kisses him* srry.

kev: o...k... i am confused...*kisses back*

lina: *tackles kev*

kev: oww wait who r u?

lina: if u hurt jen i hurt u...got it.

kev: yeah...great i am even more confused.

jeni: lina, calm down...kev this is lina my younger sister lina this is kev.

lina: oops srry *gets up n helps him up* nice to meet u kev.

kev: nice to meet u too.

jeni: lol.

kev: what?

jeni: *going to couch* nothing nothing at all*

LDNFKB: FIND A HAPPY PLACE *says over n over again*

jai: wow mom.

jeni:*turns on tv n starts watching it.*

kev: *finds a video by the tv n puts it in.*

everyone gathers as a video of christmas 1998 comes on at jen n jackie's house.

jeni: 0.o

everyone looks at jen.

jai: what?

jeni: *sees every1 looking at me* ummm i thought that this went up in flames on bame.

jai: i thought so too...*looks over to mom...which is gone* ummm where is mom?

jeni: idk.

Brain walks in with a woman.

jai: 0.o

brian: what?

jai: BRANDI!

woman: JACKIE!

brian: u 2 no each other

brandi: yes *hugs her*

jai: *hugs back*

brian: *sits on couch n looks at tv* ummm who r those two little girls in the video?

jeni: *looks over at brian n jumps* brian warn me next time u sit next to me.

brian: srry didn't u see me sit?

jeni: to be honest...no...i blackout when watching tv.

brian: ah...so who r those two girls in the video?

jeni: me n jackie.

brian: wow...u guys changed alot.

kev n nick both glare at him.

kev: good or bad?

brian: i am guessing only answer i won't get killed for is good.

nick: u will still get killed for that.

brian: y?

nick: cuz that would be like saying that they changed to ur liking...n they r our gfs.

brian: that is true...but i am not after them...i got someone else that i met.

brandi n jackie walks over.

jeni: *getting up n hugging brandi* OMG BRANDI

brian: wow brandi u no everyone basically.

brandi: guess so...hey jen, what's up ladie?

jeni: not much...*sits by kev n watches vid again*


	20. Chapter 20

A few Months Later.

jai signed on.  
brandi signed on  
brian signed on  
nick signed on  
ray signed on  
aj signed on

jai: hey nick n every1 else

nick: hi jackie.

brandi: sup ladie?

ray: sup...where has jen n kev been?

jai: nm...idk raven y?

ray: they haven't been on in a while.

kev walks in follow by a very pale jen.

kev: hey guys.

jeni: OMG...*runs to bathroom*

kev: *follows her then comes back a min later*

jai: kev what's up?

kev: jen hasn't been well.

ray: what's wrong with her?

kev: ummm i think she wants to tell u.

jeni: *comes back in n kev leads me to couch*

jai: *goes to couch* jen whats wrong?

kev: *sits under jens head n strokes her hair*

jeni: nothing is wrong jackie...u'll b the first 2 no though if there is.

jai: tell me...NOW...

jeni: i can't...everyone else is near...

kev: *kisses jens head n gets up*

jeni: awww y did u leave me kev...now i am cold.

kev: srry jen...*comes back with pen n paper...paper has a message on it for jackie*

jeni: *glances at kev while he sits under my head again*

jai: *hugs jen n whispers congrats then walks away to nick* u quiet nick...

nick: yeah...srry...kinda out of it...lol...what's with jen?

jai: can't tell u...srry.

carlisle comes in.

carlisle: *goes to jen n checks on her*

jeni: hey carlisle...not to b rude or anything but what r u doing here?

carlisle: checking on u...u now can tell everyone.

carlisle walks out.  
kate comes in with more ice cream n meri n sumer.

aj: o...k...whats going on n who is carlisle?

jeni: carlisle is my doctor...n i am pregnant...*looks at kate sumer n meri* kate give me the panda paws or i'll hurt u!

kate: *gives her the ice cream remembering last time*

jeni: *sits up n eats it on couch with spoon*

kate: wow u got better at eating it with a spoon.

jeni: funny kate...

jai: srry i am back.

jeni: u left?

jai: yeah.

jeni: k...where u go?

jai: to c if mom has any more videos of us hiding anywhere.

aj: so lost...what's going on.

jeni: i am eating ice cream...n i am pregnant.

kate: omg congrats.

sumer: congrats jen.

meri: what they said...XDXDXD


	21. Chapter 21

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
